The overall objective of the proposed research is the study of the bronchial glycoproteins derived from normal individuals and patients with bronchopulmonary diseases. Particular emphasis will be placed on the isolation, purification and chemical and physicochemical characterization of glycoproteins of sputum and lavage from normal subjects and the mentioned group of patients. Complete amino acid and sugar sequences will be a major component of this study. Laboratory investigations will also include preparation of antibodies to these monodisperse glycoproteins in order to identify and quantitate their presence in normal secretions and in secretions obtained from individuals with various bronchopulmonary diseases. Clinical investigations will be carried out in order to develop special techniques of fiberoptic bronchoscopic lavage to increase the quantities of glycoproteins from the tracheobronchial fluid of normal volunteers.